You & I Collide
by SGRHORSE
Summary: This is a story my friend wrote for me that I'm publishing for her. She does not own criminal minds nor does she own collide by Howie Day. I do not own them either.


~~The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah~~

The sunlight was shining through the hospital room that Derek Morgan was currently occupying for the last 2 weeks. Hotch, Gideon, Prentiss, JJ, Garcia, Reid, and the newest agent Sophie Gonzalez, were all in the same room waiting for Morgan to wake up.

~~I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again~~

"Why isn't he awake yet? The doctor said he should be up by now," an annoyed Sophie stated while managing to pace the very cramped room. The doctor also told them that only 3 people should be in there visiting. But that was also before they all took out their badges.

"Damn it! This is all my fault. I knew that i shouldn't have just let drive home with how tired he was," she ranted still continuing to pace.

~~Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide~~

"Sophie, this isn't your fault. This was an accident caused by a reckless person who happened to be drunk," Hotch stated trying to calm down the agent.

~~I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know  
I'm always on your mind~~

"Sweetie, can I talk to you in the hallway for a minute? I know you want to be here when he wakes up, but we'll be just outside the door," asked the exotic computer tech.

The only reply she got was Sophie walking out the door of the only place that she wanted to be at that moment.

"I know how much you care about him. I also know how much he cares about you. You're the one person hecares about most. Sure we act like we like each other but you're the one that's always on his mind. Ever since he first saw you. You made a huge impression on this team when you started only 7 months ago but you mainlygrabbed his attention." Penelope told Sophie what she was told by Morgan only weeks earlier.

~~Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide~~

"I love him, Penelope. I don't know what I would do if he doesn't wake up," Sophie said sadly.

"I know you do. But I also know that he wouldn't give up without telling you how he feels about you. So he has to wake up. You and I both know that. Even the rest of the team does." "I guess your right."

~~Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind~~

Just at that moment Hotch came out. "I think he's about to wake up since he's might want to get back in here." As soon as he said that both agents ran back into the room just in time to see Derek open his eyes.

~~Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide~~

"Thank God your awake!" exclaimed a relieved Sophie.

"I think that we should all give them a few minutes to talk," ordered Hotch.

Everyone filed out of the room leaving Morgan and Sophie in silence. After a few comforting silent moments, she decided to go sit down in the chair to the right of his bed.

"Maybe I should have let you drive me home. Damn how long wasI out?" As soon as that question left his mouth he wished he hadn't asked it because Sophie immediately began crying.

"You were out for 2 weeks. The doctor said that you should have woken up over a week ago. I was worried to death about you. Every second that you were lying there I felt helpless because Icouldn't save, much less help, the one man that I love," she cried out.

"I'm sorry baby girl. I would neverpurposefully scare you like that. But you weren't helpless because I knew that you would be here when I woke up and that's what helped me wake up in the first place. I knew I had to wake up so I could tell you I love you too."

That's when it happened. Morgan grabbed her neck and pulled her into the most passionate kiss that she had but it definitely would not be the last.

~~You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide~~


End file.
